King Creek
King Creek (true name: Turbo Pippy Poppypants, Esq.) is the hidden tertiary antagonist of King of the City, a minor character in King of the City part 1 and the hidden main antagonist of King of the City part 2. He is voiced by Ed Helms. His voice is the real voice of Alec Bladwin and his inspiration is his voice actor, Jemaine Clement, Kai from Kung Fu Panda and Creek from Trolls. He is seen at the second act of the film. He is the present version of Turbo Poppypants. His advisor and majordomo is Eugene Poppypants. Gallery Trivia *Creek is similar to: **Norman Snively from Air Bud: ***Both have unsuccessful jobs (Creek being a hunter and Snively a clown respectively). ***Both love their partners (Eugene and Buddy). ***Both are obsessed with getting a certain possession back to get rich quick (Creek tries to steal Stephen's crown from the dungeon and Snively tries to take Buddy from the Framm family). **Professor Hinkle from Frosty the Snowman: ***Both are unsuccessful performers (Hinkle being a magician and Creek being a hunter). ***Both abuse or mistreat their men (Eugene Poppypants and Hocus Pocus the Rabbit). ***Both are obsessed with getting a certain possession back for selfish reasons (Hinkle tries to steal back Frosty's magic hat, and Snively tries to take the crown). ***Both lock the heroes up (King Creek locks Stephen in the dungeon, and Hinkle locks Frosty in the flowershop). ***Both later get a lesson taught (Creek gets sucked into the pipes, and Hinkle runs away to write his apology). **Chester V from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2: ***Both are former idols/heroes turned true enemies of the protagonist (Stephen and Flint Lockwood.) ***Both of their true villainy is revealed near the end. ***Both of their sidekicks betray and defeat them (Eugene Poppypants and Barb.) ***Both fail to kill the protagonist's loved ones in the last instant just as the protagonist saves them (Creek fails to kill Stephen's friends as Carmen and Phillip push Creek in the machine; Chester fails to kill Flint's friends as Flint manages to use the button to move them away from food making machine, which would have turned them into food.) ***Both get there commepunce (Creek is killed by the machine; Chester is eaten by a giant cheesespider just before he can escape.) **Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars - Episode VI - Return of the Jedi: ***Both are evil masters, corrupt officials and have villainous henchmen who redeem themselves (Eugene Poppypants and Darth Vader.) ***Both have armies backing them up (Turbo Clones and Stormtroopers.) **Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters. Inc: ***Both try to hide there villainy. ***Both have diabolical henchmen (Eugene Poppypants and Randall Boggs.) ***Both are the former CEO of a company. ***Both trap the protagonists (Creek traps Stephen in the dungeon; Waternoose traps Mike and Sulley in himilayes.) **Chancellor Kooth from Wizards vs Aliens. ***Both were originally loyal to a King (Stephen and the Nekross King). ***Both later betray their King (Creek; to trap Stephen, Kooth; to become ruler of Nekron). ***Both are defeated and killed (Creek by the machiene and Kooth by the Nekross King). **Prince Hans from Frozen. ***Both were the friend of royalty (Stephen and Anna). ***Both were also considered to be good people. ***Both later betray the protagonist and leave them for dead (Creek leaves Stephen to be melted in the dungeon whilst Hans left Anna to freeze to death). ***Both later get their comeuppance (Creek is killed by the machiene whilst Hans is sent back to his homeland to be punished by his brothers). **Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado. ***Both were originally loyal to a royal official (Chris Noogle and Chief Tannabok). ***Both later betrayed their own kind (People of El Dorado and People of Baghdad). ***Both worked alongside a diabolical henchman, only to get betrayed in the end (Eugene and Hernan Cortes). **Stinky Pete the Prospector from Toy Story 2: ***Both are at first good guys and mentors to the protagonist (Chris Noogle and Woody). ***Both begin their true nature in the movie (Creek gives Carmen's friends magic spells whilst Stinky Pete turns on the TV playing Woody's Roundup to get Woody back). ***Both reveal themselves to be dangerous and evil terrorists near the film's climax. Category:Destroyed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Those eaten Category:Main characters Category:Characters